The invention relates to a window that has all the characteristics of a casement window but the appearance of a sliding window.
Windows may be differentiated from each other with reference to various characteristics. If the possibility of opening a window is considered, sliding windows and casement windows may be differentiated from each other in particular. In the case of a sliding window, a part of the window may be moved in relation to a fixed or a second area of the window, which may be moved, in order to open the window. Vertical sliding windows are very widespread, particularly in the USA. Vertical sliding windows have the advantage that no space is needed in the room itself in order to open the window. If there are gusts of wind, there is no risk that the window will be damaged by a leaf of the window banging shut.
Vertical sliding windows, however, may be completely cleaned from outside only in the closed state. In the case of tall buildings, specialist companies with appropriate equipment, such as an outside lift for example, must be brought in to perform this task or so-called “washer bolts”, to which a window cleaner may be hooked, must be fitted into the window frame in addition. For that matter, sliding windows are much more difficult to make windproof compared with casement windows, as leaves of a window (which may be moved), always require some room to move and, therefore, the necessary contact pressure is lacking in the closed state.
In the case of casement windows or tilt and turn windows, a leaf is provided that is swiveled around a horizontal and/or vertical axis, which may be opened inwards into the room as a rule. Cleaning the leaf of a window on the outside also presents no problem. However, in order to open the leaf of a window completely, it is necessary to have sufficient space inside the room. To address this requirement, the windows in Europe are frequently designed so that the leaves may be swiveled not only around a vertical axis, but also around a horizontal axis and brought into a tilting position. In the tilted state the risk of a window banging shut in the wind is also lower than in the case of a leaf, which is completely open. The room also may be ventilated and yet protection against intruders or rain may still be provided.
The type of window used also characterizes the appearance of the building. Buildings with vertical sliding windows are characterised by all the windows having a glazing bar dividing the glass, which runs crosswise more or less in the middle of the window. Therefore, as a rule, authorities for the protection of historic monuments require the type of window originally provided to be maintained in the historic building even in the case of restoration.
Therefore, it is not possible so far to replace a sliding window by a casement window in a house that is protected as a historic monument.